Gently Burn Each Other And Everything
by mukirome
Summary: Based on ACUTE but with a yuri twist. Kaito believed that everything was perfect with his girlfriend but when she suddenly dumps him, he finds himself with the intense feeling to end everything. Kaito x Miku. Miku x Luka. Yandere Kaito.
1. Kaito

**Gently Burn Each Other And Everything**

Stepping inside the bar, with the music of jazz instantly invading his system, his handsome facial features sparkled after sneaking a glimpse of the familiar silky teal twin-tails. Proceeding closer towards the charming maiden, a scrowl tarnished the blue head's good looks, once he noticed the dejected gaze in the beauty's blue-green eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Miku. The traffic was horrendous," he greeted her, stealing a seat by the empty barstool next to the young lady.

"Don't worry about it Kaito, I just arrived here as well," Miku feigned a cheerful smile, unaware that Kaito had spotted her deceit. The pair had been an item for the last four years, so if he couldn't read Miku's expressions as clearly as a book by now, he would be officially declared a crappy boyfriend. He wasn't one though. Instead, Kaito devoted his entire soul to his beloved, who he was stil as intensely attracted to as he was during their first meeting. That's why whenever Miku was obviously distressed, it damaged him as well.

"What's wrong? I know something's been bugging you lately. That's why you invited me here, isn't it? So come on, spill already. You know you can tell me anything," prodded Kaito, tenderly resting his palm atop Miku's smooth and delicate hand, that lay beside her half-empty wine glass.

"Kaito, I..." Miku softly began.

"What would you like?" interrupted a barmaid, whose glossy, golden locks were tightly pulled up in a high ponytail. She peered straight at Kaito with her bold, sapphire eyes.

Mildly annoyed by the sudden intrusion, Kaito managed to calmly order a glass of merlot. As the blonde disappeared, Kaito returned his gaze back to Miku and nodded for her to continue speaking.

Her eyes downcast, her sweet voice hesitantly murmured, "I'm sorry...Kaito but I..." Kaito comfortedly squeezed her hand, causing her entire body to flinch. Escaping from her boyfriend's warm clutch, she lifted her palm off of the benchtop and seated it across her chest.

Meeting Kaito's concerned gaze, Miku's teal eyes glistened with her moist resolve. "I want us to break up."

"...What?" shock spread thoughout his body, leaving him paralysed. Kaito believed he must of misheard Miku's statement because he could think of absolutely no reason for their relationship to be terminated. They were in love, weren't they?

Taking a deep breath, Miku remorsefully repeated herself. "I said that I want to end our relationship. I'm really sorry, Kaito. I truly care about you and I hate that I'm causing you pain but I think this decision is for the best."

"Are you seeing someone else?" Kaito scornfully accused. It was the only feasible explanation that crossed his mind for Miku's perplexing choice.

"...Kaito, I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I can apologize to you but what I am positive about is that I want us to part ways. I want you to understand that you weren't the problem, I was. The flame that I burnt for you has faded now and it would be cruel to keep you attached to me. Kaito, you deserve someone who will love you just as much as I used to."

Gulping down the last drops of her wine, Miku rose from her stool and sadly waved goodbye but her departure was halted when Kaito roughly grabbed a hold of her slim wrist.

"Miku, please I'm begging you, don't leave me," he desperately pleaded, not caring in the slightest that the other patron's focused their eyes on his pathetic display of emotion.

Nervously smiling at the uncomfortable stares, Miku glanced down at Kaito, "Please stop, you're making a scene."

"I don't give a damn if I am making a scene!" he passionately shouted. "Miku, I love you. We can relight the missing flame, so please don't abandon me."

"Kaito, you brought me a ton of joy these last few years and I'll always treasure those memories but this is goodbye."

Teardrops spilled from Kaito as his beloved slipped out of his hands. He silently observed as her stunning twin-tails fluttered out of the bar doors and out of his life.

"Your order, sir. It's on the house," the barmaid, wearing a name tag that read 'Lily', returned; setting down a wineglass filled with a murky, crimson liquor. She sympathetically patted the blue head's stiff shoulder before focusing her attention on serving the other customers.

Lifting the cold glass to his dry lips, Kaito gulped down the alcohol, it's bitter flavour echoing his emotions, before slamming the fragile glass back on the benchtop. A segment of the glass broke off, embedding itself in Kaito's flesh.

Tugging the sharp piece out, Kaito emotionlessly examined the glistening, scarlet liquid that oozed out of his palm, completely unaware that more red blood would taint his hands later that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fic is only going to be three chapters long and each chapter is going to be in a different person's POV. So, the first chapter was Kaito, the next will be Miku and the final will be Luka. The title of this fic is the last line in ACUTE which is the Vocaloid song this fic is based on. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	2. Miku

**Chapter 2**

Miku frantically sprinted with all of her might. She was trying to slip out of the cruel clutches of the heavy rain that relentlessly beated down on upon her but she knew deep in her heart that that was just some pathetic excuse. She was really just trying to escape from the guilt that threatened to devour the innards of her soul.

Sweet, friendly, gentle and most importantly: innocent. That's how everybody perceived the tealnette because her adorable face was perputally weaving a glowing smile. Only Miku knew what lay behind the facade. Underneath the appeal of the radiant angel lay a sinful devil.

Kaito had vehemently accused her of enjoying an illict affair. She'd naturally ignored the comment but the reason she hadn't boiled over with wraith's fury was because she couldn't retaliate back against the truth. She was a despicable, deceitful being who had backstabbed the man she had once profused her undying love to.

When people cheat, they typically blame their partner for neglecting the relationship but that was definitely not the case in Miku's situation. Kaito had played a stellar role as Miku's boyfriend. His performance was so breathtaking that Miku couldn't determine any faults, off the top of her head, anyway.

Yet, she had unforgiveably fooled around, on multiple occasions, with Kaito's best friend. And even now, her feet instinctively trotted towards the apartment of her lover, Megurine Luka.

Her rain chilled fist pounded on the smooth door, which eventually slid open. "Miku, what happened to you?" the pink haired beauty gasped in shock at Miku's rain drenched appearance. "Hurry and get inside. I'll organize some clothes for you to wear."

Miku watched as Luka prepared to dash away in search of pieces of dry clothing and then how the woman immediately froze in place, as Miku's soft, bell-like voice chimed into her ears. "Luka, I broke up with Kaito."

A sullen air of silence breathed iinto the encompassing space. A sigh escaped from Luka's lips and she calmly instructed, "We can talk about this after you've warmed up, okay?"

"There's no need to talk," replied Miku. Her earlier self-loathing state of mind eliminated. She knew that her guilty scars would probably haunt her long into the future but the sight of Luka temporarily cleansed away her sentiments of disgust.

Miku now knew that no matter how thorny this road she weaved became, as long as Luka remained by her side, her greatest desire would be bestowed upon her.

The twin-tailed woman reached her rain slicked hand towards Luka's silky arm. Her delicate lips tenderly pressed against Luka's supple mouth. As their lips reluctantly teared apart, Miku gently murmured the words that her heart was finally ready to convey.

"I'm fine, you see. Because I understand that dumping Kaito was the best choice for me. I don't love him anymore. I love you, Luka."

"I-I don't know what to say." Luka was clearly startled by Miku's confession but the tealnette decided not to ruin the mood by getting all gloomy.

"You don't need to love me just yet. As long as you want to be with me that's fine. Besides, we can't exactly go flaunting our relationship around quite yet because that would just be in bad taste."

Luka nodded her head, a bashful smile growing upon her face. "Okay. I'm not ready to give you the answer you want yet but I still want to be with you." Gripping their palms together, Miku offered no resistance as the taller woman dragged her deeper into the apartment.

Decorating the plain, white walls were an assortment of picture frames, each reminiscing on important memories of Luka's past. Due to the speed at which her limb was being pulled, Miku's teal eyes failed to catch a good look at the majority of them. The only one to distinctively catch her attention was the joyful photograph of Luka, Kaito and herself.

It was a fragment of a time long since passed. A time before Miku had ever begun dating the handsome blue head. They were a bunch of immature teens back then, happy and enjoying life to the fullest. Their lives were peaceful because they had each other. Miku wondered if the three of them would ever be able to capture another happy picture together but she knew that it was probably just wishful thinking on her behalf.

Her idealistic musings faded as she stepped into the familiar cosy quarters of Luka's bedroom. Without being granted the opportunity to soak in the dark grape colour scheme, Miku was playfully pushed onto the soft queen sized bed. Luka's lightweight body immediately propped itself atop of the twin-tail's dazed owner.

Ready to allow Luka to devour her evey being, Miku coyly smiled up at her. Luka's jaws opened wide and slowly inched towards the idle sheep.

_"Just be friends. All we've gotta do. Just be friends. It's time to say goodbye. Just be friends. All we've gotta do. Just be friends. Just be friends. Just be friends."_

The blaring melody of Luka's cellphone's ringtone rudely crashed into the romantic moment. "Ignore it," devilishly pleaded Miku.

"I can't. It could be important," Luka apologetically answered, to which Miku dramatically pouted.

Snapping open her phone with impeccable ease, Luka spoke to the bothersome caller. "Hello? I-I see. So, ah, how are you coping?"

"Luuuuuuuka!" Miku bellowed out her annoyance. "Hurry and hang up already!"

"Look, um, now's not the best time. Haha, Miku, stop it, that tickes." By this point the impatient Miku had denouced her lounging postion on the bed and was now lavishly stroking her salivary tongue along the curves of Luka's milky, white neck. The teal orbs sparkled in sadistic joy at Luka's plight. Reaching her arm out, Miku snatched the mobile and tossed it aside.

Miku's tongue slid futher up the nape of Luka's neck and continued to dance across her baby soft cheek. The trail of lustful juices reached the the pinkette's laughing lips. Her tongue waded inside the pool of Luka's jaws and the duo's minds soon dissipated, as they were swallowed up by their glorious desires of the heart.

* * *

><p>The shrieking rain had eclipsed into a bulldozing thunderstorm. Miku's skin emitted goosebumps, as the crashing sounds of thunder repeatedly flared throughout the night.<p>

After she and Luka had enjoyed their fun, the couple had dozed of into the land of pleasant dreams. Miku's slumbering eventually faded and was replaced with the awful experience of a dry throat. After quenching her thirst with some water from the kitchen tap, Miku proceeded back towards Luka's sleeping side.

Returning to the bedroom, Miku realised that fate had a harsh nightmare for her to overcome. A lone figure stood in the centre of the dim room. Butterflies spun around in Miku's stomach as she identified the invader as her ex-boyfriend, Kaito. What made the rotten sensations she had previously experienced, only a few short hours ago; was simply due to the glistening knife held in Kaito's clenched fist.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long for the second chapter. I haven't really been writing that much lately (I blame Ar tonelico). Anyways, it shouldn't take another month for the final chapter because I've already written half of it. So, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the final chapter. :)**


	3. Luka

**Chapter 3**

Luka's sleepy baby blues were rejuveniated by the frightening shadow of Kaito intruding upon the sanctuary of her bedroom. Her trembling hands tightly clutched her bedsheets against the bare flesh of her breasts, whilst her immobile gaze remained fixed on the intimidating blade dangerously wielded by the blue haired man.

His navy eyes glittered with sombre rage, piercing through Luka's soul; spreading the virus of guilt deeper into the depths of her system. Her breathes came in rapid, haphazard pants, as her voice became erased by the immense force of fear.

Naturally, she was terrified that the pal she had betrayed would brutally evoke his revenge on her defenceless self but she was more concerned about the catalyst for this incident; her partner, Miku.

The stunning rose's sweet dreams had disappated thanks to the thundering screams of the tumultuous storm corroding the sky. After a brief spell of rolling around in the sheets, Luka had discovered the tealnette's half of the bed deserted.

Disturbing thoughts erupted inside Luka's mind. Thoughts that maybe the crazed madman had already dug his vengeful claws deep inside the chest of his unfaithful beloved, to perform the same treacherous act of smashing the wondrous emotions of the heart into oblivion, that Miku had transmitted towards her ex.

Fortunately, the rusty, iron door hinges noisily creaked open and Miku slowly stepped inside the room. The sensation of relief remained for only a second before Luka's inability to control her physique returned to its rigid state. She wordlessly observed as the encounter between ex-lovers unfurled before her frosty eyes.

"Please, put the knife down, Kaito. I know that you're pissed at us right now, and rightfully so, but if you go through with this; I know that you'll just end up regretting it for the rest of your life." Miku's chiming voice echoed with calm bravado but Luka easily identified the tinge of fragility hidden behind the mask.

"You lied to me." Kaito's whisper was staturated with grim, empty emotion. That sound resonated within the stauesque Luka and intense feelings of remorse continued to gnaw at her soul.

Kaito's macabre mutterings continued. "You told me that there was nobody else. Yet, here I find you are shagging my slut of a friend! Still, despite all the crap you've dragged me through tonight, I still love you. Miku, can you consider giving me a second chance?"

"No," the answer uttered by Miku's lips was swift and without any sparks of hesitation. "Kaito, I'm truly sorry but I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Luka. Even if that wasn't the case, I will never be in love with you again."

Suddenly, Luka's pupils soaked in the horrifiying sight of Kaito swiftly streaming towards the apologetic teal maiden. A splash of scarlet stained his blurry movements, followed by the deafening wail of a tortured banshee.

Miku had crumbled to the mauve carpet and Luka mutely watched as viscous liquid oozed out of her lover's lacerated abdomen. She desperately attempted to scream out Miku's name but words escaped her.

Kaito's attention shiftted his murderous gaze towards Luka. The grin plastered on his face sent a chill down Luka's spine. She had born witness to that exact same smile on countless occasions. That smile used to bask in a magical glow, allowing Luka to feel completely at ease.

Now, that smile seemed to exist only to haunt the feeble rose. The friend she had once treasured seemed to have completely perished from the world. He lived only to fuel the fiendish demon that had taken possession of Kaito's corpse.

"I will snatch away everything from you... Her, your memories and whatever else!" the devil declared.

Luka braced herself for the scorching flames of hell. She watched as the blade, dripping tears of blood, raised itself up in the air and slashed the wielder's neck, as a burst of revolting fluids spat out of his throat.

As he thudded to the ground, Luka's morbid calmness shattered into howling screeches. Water rained down from her eyes, while her searing throat raged on.

_"No... I can't fall apart now. There still might be a chance to save them." _With those fleeting thoughts of hope, Luka scrambled to find her cellphone. Fumbling her fingers over the tiny buttons, she hurriedly dialed the emergency phone number.

"Hello, can I help you," a woman's kind voice spoke over the line.

"Ambulance! I need an ambulance, immediately! He stabbed her and, oh God, there's so much blood! Please, hurry and send someone to save them!"

"Miss, please, take a deep breath and calm down. Can you please calmly state the address of your current location?" the operater replied, unfazed by Luka's panicked pleas.

Somehow, Luka managed to cool her nerves and reveal her address to the invisible woman. Obeying the woman's instructions, Luka used her bedsheets to apply pressure to Miku's gaping wound.

The juices of life steeped into the sheets, painting the once pure fabric with the colour of death. Feeling the hole in the pitt of the formally lively Miku, made Luka want to regurgitate her last meal but she resisted that urge. Right now she had to expend every last ounce of her energy to bringing the tealnette back from the abyss of the damned.

"Lu...ka." A faint voice rode into the soundless room.

"Miku, don't talk. You need to save your energy until the ambulance arrives," Luka ordered, her face punctured by a mixture of sorrowful and happy tears.

"Lu...ka. Kai...save...not...me." Miku's words were muffled and hard to comprehend, yet, even so; Luka understood every syllable.

"Miku, if I help Kaito, you might die."

"I...don't...I...not...live...myself...he...dies." Even though Miku's lifeforce was draining away, the teal of her irises glowed with determined conviction. Assisting Kaito was Miku's dying wish and Luka couldn't refuse fufilling, possibly, the last wish Miku will ever dream of.

Kissing Miku's stone, cold forehead; Luka removed the crimson sheets from Miku's mutilated body. Reaching the still form of Kaito, she pressed the sheets, damp with Miku's fluids, onto the bluenette's bleeding neck.

She remained in that position until the paramedics came crashing into her apartment and whisked away the two sinful victims.

* * *

><p>The distant morning lullaby of feathery creatures sang in Luka's ears. The bird's melody soothed her soul but she felt like her blissful dreams were being torn asunder by the irritating shoving that was occuring on her right arm.<p>

"Luka. Luka. Hey, Luka. Wake up already!" someone's persistent commands droned on.

Flicking her eyelids open, Luka drowsily glared at the twin-tailed figure who ruined her sweet slumber. A split second later, Luka was wide awake at the realization that had finally dawned on her.

"Miku, thank goodness you're awake. How are you feeling? Do you remember what happenend?" After the tragic events of the night before, the doctors and the rest of the hospital staff had worked tirelessly to restore life to Miku and Kaito.

Luka had been interrogated by the authorities and she had answered each and every one of their grueling questions honestly.

After learning that Miku's surgery had been a success, Luka had visited the unconscious girl and had fallen asleep by her side.

"Yeah, I remember," Miku nodded her head in acknowledgement. "What about Kaito? Is he?"

"He's in a stable condition. The doctors say that he should be fine...physically, anyway."

"I see..." responded Miku, her eyes downcast, and the room became eclipsed with gloomy silence.

The muteness eventually ceased when Miku opened her lips once again. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Luka yelped, shocked by this new development.

"Kaito tried to kill me. He even attempted suicide. We're responsible for that! I'm responsible for that! How do you think people are gonna look at us? They're gonna think that we're the homewrecking lesbians who drove Kaito over the edge! I can't deal with all of that! I just can't..." Miku's frantic statement faded into a despairing whisper.

"Miku, I know how you feel but I don't want this to be the end for us. I love you," Luka sincerely expressed the feelings that flowed within her heart.

The moist teal met the gaze of the azure blue. "That's the first time you've said that to me but I can't accept it. It's better for everybody if we just break up."

"Who exactly is it better for, huh, Miku? If you say Kaito, well it's not like he will suddenly revert back to his usual self if we decide to break up. He'll be unhappy if we're together and he'll be unhappy if we're apart. Why should all three of us be miserable? Two wrongs don't make a right, Miku and if you're worried about being judged by anybody else, well I say screw them!" Miku was stunned into silence by Luka's uncharacteristic ranting and Luka, herself, took a gasp of oxygen, before continuing.

"Last night, I thought I lost you. That's when I realized that I am in love with you. I can't go through all of that pain and suffering again. If I lose you again, I don't know how I'll cope. Miku, please don't leave me!" Luka's powerful words became drowned by the cascading sobs that errupted out of her shaking body.

She lay her wet face atop of Miku's hospital bed and freely allowed her tears to dampen the plain sheets. When something warm rested on her exposed hand, her rose head jolted up.

Miku's hand was tenderly rubbing the back of Luka's hand. "I'm not leaving you," hearing those high pitched words, Luka faced the now smiling Miku. "You're right, Luka. There's no real reason that we should separate. I love you, Luka and as long as you're by my side, I'll be happy. So, please, never abandon me."

"I promise," agreed Luka, before offering her lover an affectionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, madrox23, I granted your wish for a happy ending. Well it's not really that happy considering what happened to Kaito but this ending is happier than how most of my other fics end. Well, I'd like to say thank you to everybody who read this story and I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
